La manif'
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Carson décide d'organiser une manifestation un peu spéciale sur Atlantis...


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre OS (très court), humour, truc tout mignon.

Résumé : Carson décide d'organiser une manifestation un peu spéciale sur Atlantis.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

* * *

Carson jeta un coup d'œil rapide au miroir de sa salle de bain et arrangea quelque peu ses cheveux à l'aide du pot de gel trônant sur sa petite étagère. Bien. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal, entre le type cinglé et le prêtre. Il esquissa quelques sourires, voulant donner des intentions différentes à chacun, choisissant le plus approprié à sa tache.

Il inspira goulûment pour se donner du courage et s'approcha de la petite armoire, se demandant quel était le t-shirt le plus approprié. Finalement, il enfila un jean bleu foncé assortit d'un t-shirt rose (après tout, en ce moment c'était une mode masculine).

Beckett se rendit une fois de plus devant le petit miroir de la salle de bain, admirant le résultat. Souriant, il se saisit de son déodorant et s'en aspergea généreusement. Puis, il se brossa les dents.

Le médecin retourna dans sa chambre et sortit de son secrétaire un petit pot de peinture noire et un pinceau, ainsi qu'une grande feuille blanche cartonnée, qu'il avait ramené d'une papeterie de Glasgow lors de son dernier voyage sur Terre.

Il posa doucement la feuille sur le sol et ouvrit le pot de peinture avant d'y tremper le pinceau et de tracer précautionneusement de grandes lettres noires. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il se recula de quelque pas et admira sa toute nouvelle pancarte. C'était parfait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa sèche. C'était de la peinture acrylique, ça irait vite.

En attendant, il nettoya son pinceau, avant de sortir du tiroir de sa table de nuit un petit paquet de feuilles qu'il avait sortit sur Internet, liées entre elles par une agrafe. Il lut attentivement, relisant même les passages qu'il avait surlignés auparavant. Tout avait l'air au point. Ca allait être un super moment.

Soudain inquiet, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du demander l'autorisation à Elizabeth. Après tout, c'était un événement comme un autre… Mais Carson haussa les épaules. Ca n'était pas méchant ! Et puis c'était son jour de congé, il faisait ce qu'il voulait…

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable et ajouta quelques chansons à son lecteur mp3, principalement des ballades et des chansons de Jeff Buckley, Georges Michael et Jimmy Sommerville, toutes illégalement téléchargées sur Terre. Après tout, qui irait lui demander des comptes ici ?

L'écossais enfila ses écouteurs et enclencha « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley, fermant les yeux quelques secondes afin de profiter de la chanson.

Puis, il retourna à sa pancarte pour effleurer du bout des doigts les grosses lettres, s'assurant qu'elles avaient séché. Soupirant de contentement, le médecin laça ses baskets et, prenant son panneau sous le bras, sortit de ses quartiers.

Il salua d'un mouvement de la tête toutes les personnes qu'il croisa dans les couloirs. Certaines le dévisageaient bizarrement, en ayant tout l'air d'avoir avalé leurs sous-vêtements.

Mouais, le t-shirt rose c'était peut être « too much » pensa Carson. De toute façon, c'était bien connu : il s'habillait encore plus mal que Rodney. S'il avait pu tenté la chemise de bûcheron à carreaux, il l'aurait fait !

L'écossais gagna la salle de contrôle, sa pancarte toujours sous le bras, et se plaça au milieu, dos au Stargate. Il ferma un instant les paupières, ignorant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues en raison de sa timidité naturelle, et leva le panneau au dessus de sa tête, les bras fièrement tendus. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, prêt à constater la réaction du reste de l'expédition. Certains firent des yeux ronds, d'autres sourirent, d'autres encore cachèrent un rire moqueur.

Ronon, qui parlait avec Weir près du DHD artificiel, fut le premier à descendre les escaliers. Il se planta devant le Docteur Beckett et l'enlaça tendrement.

Quand il le lâcha, il lui octroya une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Teyla, qui passait par là, offrit un large sourire à son ami et l'enlaça à son tour, avant de poser son front contre le sien dans un salut purement athosien. Puis ce fut Chuck, le technicien de la porte, qui rougit légèrement et quitta son poste pour se serrer contre lui.

Elizabeth, légèrement déconcertée, suivit le jeune homme et câlina son chef chirurgien. Comme si c'était elle qui donnait le mot d'ordre, bientôt les personnes présentes dans la pièce affluèrent, faisant presque la queue pour donner un câlin au médecin.

Carson sentit son cœur s'emballer quand le major Lorne passa ses bras autour de son torse et le souleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand Cadman l'enlaça par derrière et en profita pour le chatouiller. John quant à lui le serra rapidement dans ses bras, avant de lui donner une chaleureuse poignée de main.

Beckett était rassuré, il avait eu peur que les militaires aient plus de retenue, voir plus de préjugés que les autres.

Mais la plus belle surprise de Carson fut de voir Rodney sortir d'un téléporteur et s'approcher de lui.

- Sheppard m'a bipé. Il m'a dit que tu étais en train de te ridiculiser en public, le taquina t'il.

- Tu veux un coup de pancarte sur la tête Rodney ?

Le canadien étouffa un petit rire, et regarda autour de lui en rougissant légèrement. Il y avait du monde, mais tans pis.

Il passa doucement ses bras autours du corps de son meilleur ami et se serra contre lui pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

-Je t'adores tu sais, chuchota le scientifique. Même si tu portes un t-shirt ridicule.

Ils se séparèrent, Rodney semblant un peu gêné.

-Ca compte pour moi, confia Carson. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les démonstrations publiques d'affection.

McKay haussa les épaules et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du médecin.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu étais Free Huger !

* * *

Woaaa, j'ai fais une fic GEN !! Je m'épate tiens ! (Quoi, vous avez vraiment cru que Carson faisait une mini Gay Pride ? Hey, on l'appelle pas Nounours pour rien )

Vive les Free Hugs ! (Ou Câlins Gratuits en Français).

Des reviews ?


End file.
